Stuck in Chicago
by Baka Peachie
Summary: This is a humourous story about some Naruto characters who get snowed in a Chicago airport over Christmas. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Most all these characters come from the TV show Naruto, but I must say they really have the characteristics of my friends because this story is really about them

Sakura, Sasuke, Bethy, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Peachie, Trowa and Angiru sat in the airport waiting for the blizzard to clear. It was Christmas and for their last one together at high school they planned to take a trip to Kansas. (It was all Bethy!) (.). It turns out an unexpected blizzard has trapped them all in the airport, waiting, waiting, and well waiting. This is where we find our strange young friends.

Chapter One

"Sasuke! Why don't we just go to England? It would be so much fun! I want to get out of this stupid, stupid, STUPID airport!" Sakura was yelling.

Sasuke seemed to be ignoring her. She had been going on like this for the 4 hours they had been sitting on the floor in front of terminal A27 Wing2. Angiru was still out shopping with Bethy and Trowa. Peachie, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were all playing 'I Spy" at Peachie's delight.

"I spy something white and fluffy!" Peachie exclaimed overjoyed.

"For the last time, it's SNOW! We don't need to be reminded of it anymore!" Kakashi was exasperatedly yelling.

"Hey don't you yell at her!" Shikamaru said defensivly. Peachie hugged onto Shikamaru's arm. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Whose turn is it now?" Bethy asked as she, Trowa, and Angiru walked over and sat down.

"It's Kakashi's!" Peachie said, still very perky. "But he doesn't seem to happy right now."

Kakashi grumbled something.

"Well then we can show you what we bought!" Angiru pulled out shopping bags.

"This is for you." She handed Kakashi a bottle of Sake. He smiled, and walked off to sit in the corner. (.) "And for Peachie," She handed her an "I Spy" book. "Shikamaru," and she handed him a stuffed kitty doll.

"What is this!" He exclaimed.

Bethy, Angiru, and Peachie were overcome with giggles. "What?" he asked again.

"Um it's a gift from Cat Nappers!" Bethy cheered.

"Oh and you're so nice not to get me one!" Peachie whined.

"Well seeing as you are the President of Cat Nappers we didn't think you wanted one." Bethy said defensively.

"Oh well." Peachie said happily once again.

Sasuke had fallen asleep and Sakura had run off shopping with Angiru and Bethy. Kakashi was still in the corner with his sake. Trowa was on his lap top. Peachie and Shikamaru were playing "I Spy" with the book she had got. Snowflake by snowflake the window was being covered with this white fluff.

11:00pm Chicago Airport

Everyone was asleep except Peachie and Kakashi. They sat by the window. Now it looked nothing like a window. More like a very white wall.

"Doesn't seem like we'll ever get out of here, does it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm, this is so much fun though! I'm sleeping in an Airport! I haven't done this since...well actually I don't ever remember sleeping in an airport." Peachie said not as perky but still happy.

"How can you just look on the bright side of everything?" Kakashi asked amazed at her personality skills.

"Well to me everything sound fun! I mean to you 300 index cards, a glue stick, and scissors sounds like a school project. To me it sounds like a great tower building experience or a new game." Peachie explained.

"Hmm, hey I just happen to have that right here..." Pulls out 300 index cards, a glue stick, and scissors out of his pocket.

"Awesome!" Peachie jumped up. "Well let's get cracking."

"Get cracking?" Kakashi asked. "Do you mean were building a tower?"

"Yup!" Peachie smiled. "And we best get busy before other people wake up and want to help."

Kakashi shook his head wondering who in the whole world, at this moment, snowed in at a Chicago Airport on their way to Kansas for Christmas, would want to join them.

Peachie began stacking, gluing folding and cutting index cards till they had a tower taller than Sasuke.

1:00am Chicago Airport

Peachie lay on the floor next to the tower. Kakashi was still up and about trying to find ways to stack more and more index cards on top. Peachie admired his devotion to using all the cards, to build the tallest tower. Even scraps were used somewhere in the tower.

7:30am Chicago Airport

Peachie awoke a few hours later. She was in complete darkness.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled scared.

"No mommy. I don't have school for another few hours..." he mumbled and then actually woke up. "Huh wha!" he looked around and realized he was in darkness.

Soon everyone was awake. Sakura was screaming her head off. "WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE! EVEN THE RESCUE PEOPLE ARE LEAVING US FOR DEAD!" she screamed.

"Sakura it's okay. I'll protect you." Sasuke said calmly. "Just come here and stay by my side."

Sakura began towards Suke's voice. But suddenly she bumped into something light, like paper. It fell over on Trowa. Trowa began screaming and Kakashi was everywhere at once asking "Which one of you touched my tower? How could you! This is my Tower! Was my Tower! Now it is gone! What will we do if it's gone?"

Sasuke told Kakashi to shut up. Bethy had helped Trowa out of the wreckage. Angiru, Bethy, Trowa, Sakura, Shikamaru were huddled in a corner together, the heat had gone off as well.

"It's all your fault!" Kakashi was yelling at Sasuke.

"It's you're own for being stupid enough to build a tower in the first place..." Sasuke said coolly.

Kakashi growled and pulled out four shuriken. He threw them where Suke's voice was. Sasuke at the last second had moved out of the way.

Meanwhile Peachie had found Kakashi's Sake Bottle and Trowa pulled a match out of his pocket. He lit it and shoved it in the bottle. They had a little fire going, not noticing the death battle going on.

Kakashi saw the fire and realized it was in his sake bottle. "NO!" he yelled. "MY SAKE!" he began running to get the bottle, but Sasuke tripped him and he lay face down on the floor.

Sasuke chuckled softly. Trowa was so surprised by Kakashi yelling he dropped the bottle and it shattered everywhere. The fire went out. Everyone groaned.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi winced. "How could you do that? Now we have no fire to keep us warm! If we're gonna starve to death, we are SOOOO eating you first!"

"Ewww," everyone groaned.

"Well have you guys even thought of not being noticed?" Sakura yelled. "What if they don't know we're here?"

"Ohhh…" everyone said in unison. "We never thought of that."

"Hey I got an idea!" Peachie said smiling through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What is it Peachie?" Shikamaru asked.

"We should take over the airport!" She exclaimed.

"Can't we get in trouble for that?" Bethy asked.

"Yah, we might get sued or something..." Trowa said unsure.

"Not if we tell them it's for survival. That is when they find, if they find us." Peachie said mysteriously. "What if an Ice Age has happened? What if we are the only humans left on the planet?"

It got really quiet. No one moved or made a sound.

"Sure," Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm. "We're the last ones left. So what do we do? We take over an airport! How very smart..."

"Hey!" Angiru snapped. "I like Peachie's idea."

"Me too!" Shikamaru agreed.

"Let's take a vote then." Trowa suggested. "All in favor raise your hand."

Peachie, Trowa, Bethy, Angiru, Kakashi, and, Shikamaru all raised their hands.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Okay then. It's unanimous!" Trowa exclaimed. "We take over the Airport!"

"But first I say we lay down some ground rules." Peachie interrupted.

"Okay," everyone agreed except of course Sasuke who had said nothing.

"Okay, now first, we must all be split into at least groups of two or more people. Second, no fighting!" here Peachie paused to glance at Sasuke and Kakashi (who still lay on the floor).

'Thirdly! Do not wander out of Wing 2! I don't wana loose you peoples." Peachie smiled. "And that's it!"

"Um Peachie, we have no power." Angiru said plainly.

"Yes, I was just getting to that." Peachie grinned. "Whoever finds the emergency power and turns it on gets um….gets to HAVE A SHOPPING SPREE!"

Everyone ran off in different directions with a friend or two. Bethy and Trowa, Sakura pulling Sasuke, Angiru mad at her misfortune of getting stuck with Kakashi. Shikamaru still stood; eyes fixed on Peachie.

"Shall we?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, we wait. For now let's get something to eat." Peachie smiled, took Shikamaru's arm, and they walked into the nearest café.

11:30am Chicago Airport

A few hours later, Peachie and Shikamaru sat in the café sipping tea. Shikamaru had found a gas burner and heated some water for tea. The lights suddenly blinked on.

Peachie jumped up. "Come on!" she yelled to Shikmaru. She ran back to the terminal where their stuff was.

"Wha?" Shikamaru asked when he got there. "Why are we here?"

"Now we wait for who claims to have won!" Peachie giggled.

"Oh boy……"Shikamaru sat in an empty chair. Peachie sat in his lap hugging his neck.

Kakashi and Angiru walked up slowly.

"Hey!" Kakashi said when he walked up. "Its like Make-Out paradise, but live!"

Peachie turned around and scowled at Kakashi.

Angiru didn't look to happy. "Don't ever make me stick with him again! He's had like a bottle of sake or vodka at every store we stopped at!"

Shikamaru started laughing. Peachie stood up. Kakashi fell over in a dead feint. Angiru didn't look surprised.

Bethy and Trowa showed up a few minutes later. Bethy looked disappointed at the fact she didn't win. Though, she was arm linked with Trowa. Angiru smiled at them.

"So that means that..."Peachie began but was interrupted.

"SAKURA AND SASUKE WIN!" Sakura yelled and she came running in. Sasuke followed grinning.

"Clicky clicky we win! Clicky clicky you lose! Clicky clicky we win! Clicky clcky we're the best!" Sakura began singing.

Sasuke noticed Kakashi lying on the ground. "Well what happened here?"

Angiru replied without looking at him. "He got drunk, had too much Sake and Vodka for his whole lifetime if you ask me."

Sasuke snickered and sat down on a bench near the 'windows'. Sakura joined him still humming her Clicky song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

5:00pm Chicago Airport

Peachie and Shikamaru sat playing "I Spy" again. Beth, Trowa, and Angiru were out making dinner at the café. Suke and Sakura were talking, sitting by the windows. Kakashi still lay on the floor out cold.

Angiru, Bethy, and Trowa returned a few minutes later with a tray of food each.

"It's Mexican tonight folks!" Angiru announced.

"No drab hot dogs for you kids." Bethy joined in.

"So you mean whatever you made is so disgusting you're trying to make us think its good, being better than hot dogs." Sasuke said not looking up.

"How dare you insult my cooking!" Angiru set the food down on a bench and ran after Sasuke who had gotten up and started to run.

"Hey Hey! No fighting! Rule Number 2 Angiru! Now come help us serve." Trowa yelled.

"Why don't we just set the trays here and serve it buffet style?" Bethy suggested.

Trowa and Bethy set their trays down and some plates too. Angiru and Sasuke stopped running and everybody got in line except Kakashi of course. (Still out cold...)

After everyone was done eating, it was about 6:30 pm, Peachie looked over at Kakashi. "Um guys, shouldn't we like wake him up?"

"Nah." Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time. Everyone started laughing that was awake, except Peachie.

"Hey guys. Before Kakashi wakes up, lets all hide and it'll freak him out when he wakes up!" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yah!" everyone agreed.

Sakura and Sasuke ran off. Trowa, Bethy, and Angiru ran the other way.

"I know the perfect place." Peachie said grinning.

Peachie led Shikamaru down a dark hallway till they got to a room labeled, 'Security.'

"In here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup, and this way we'll know if he's coming; plus where everyone else is." Peachie pushed open the door.

Peachie and Shikamaru walked in. It was like an office with one wall of TV's all hooked up to a camera somewhere. Peachie sat down in an office chair and Shikamaru pulled one up and sat in it as well.

"There's Sasuke and Sakura!" Shikamaru pointed to one of the screens.

Peachie looked and saw Sakura and Sasuke. They were walking into the girl's bathroom. She began giggling immediately.

"And there's Angiru, Bethy, and Trowa." Shikamaru pointed to another screen, right next to the one where they had just seen Sasuke and Sakura. Peachie watched and they too disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

Peachie almost fell over laughing so hard. "Great minds think alike."

"Ah and there's Kakashi!" Shikamaru pointed.

Peachie saw he was just waking up. "Ooo! I've got an idea Shikamaru, to warn them!" She jumped up and walked over to a microphone. She pressed the intercom button and spoke into the mic.

"This is your pilot for the 7:15 flight to Kakashiland. We will be boarding now and leaving immediately. Please get to the terminal immediately if you want to make the flight." Peachie said. She turned off the intercom and hoped everyone got the message. She sat back down next to Shika.

"Good idea Peachie!" Shikamaru praised her.

"Nothing really," Peachie blushed.

"Now it's time for the fun to begin!" Shika announced. They both watched Kakashi get up and stretch. Shika turned to sound on to that camera so they could hear what he was saying.

"Hey! Where did everybody go?" Kakashi exclaimed.

Peachie started giggling again.

"He's so funny when he's stupid…" Shikamaru laughed too.

They watched as he walked from screen to screen looking for people.

"Hey, here's a Japanese store!" Kakashi laughed and walked inside. They watched him take a bottle of sake from a shelf and walk out.

"Shikamaru, he really has a problem doesn't he?" Peachie asked.

Shikamaru didn't answer because he was laughing so hard.

Peachie watched him walk down hall after hall; taking long swigs from the sake every few feet.

"Aww, dang it! I gotta go!" Kakashi exclaimed after he had dropped the sake bottle in a trash bin.

Shikamaru fell out of his chair.

"Oh hey here are the bathrooms. Ooo, I never used the girl's restroom before." Kakashi said slyly.

Peachie gasped realizing it was the same bathroom Sakura, Sasuke, Angiru, Bethy, and Trowa were hiding in.

"What is it Peachie?" Shika asked as he came over the laughing

"Kakashi is getting ready to find everyone!" Peachie answered.

"That's why you don't hide together." Shikamaru said very know-it-all ish.

They watched as he walked in rather drunkenly and ran out being chased by

Sasuke, Sakura, Trowa, Angiru, and Bethy.

Shikamaru and Peachie fell over laughing. They watched as Suke finally caught

Kakashi and pinned him down.

"You pervert! Going into a girl's restroom! To use it of all things!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey you were in there too!" Kakashi yelled back.

"Only to accompany my lady," Sasuke said defensively. Sakura nodded to

Confirm what Sasuke said as the truth.

"And Trowa too?" Kakashi asked.

"Trowa too," Sasuke answered.

"I'm guilty." Kakashi slumped. "Now let me go!"

Sasuke got up. "So what next guys?"

"We have yet to find Shika and Peachie, don't forget." Bethy said expertly.

"Hmm, well since we heard Peachie over the intercom, they must be in a control

room or security." Sakura said plainly.

"You're so smart." Sasuke said and hugged her. "Hey why don't we just leave um

where they are."

"NO!" everyone agreed.

"Now where is the fun in that!" Trowa asked.

"Oh fine." Sasuke put his hands up in defeat.

"So now that we're all together, let's split up." Angiru said very giggly.

"Yeah. We'll split up and look for Peachie and Shikamaru. When we find them,

we'll make a anouncement for everyone to return to our terminal." Sakura announced.

"Sound good?

"Sure," everyone agreed and split up into twos: Beth and Trowa, Angiru and

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

Peachie looked at Shikamaru after watching this all happen. "Do we wait?"

Shikamaru looked into her eyes and smiled. "No, we run."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"We do what?" Peachie got up. "Why in the world would we do that?"

Shikamaru was still grinning. He got up and put the chair back where he found it.

"Come on. I suspect Sasuke will be here in a minute."

"We're running from Sasuke?" Peachie exclaimed. "How to you expect to do that?'

"First of all, we leave places as we find them. Second of all, we don't stay in places too long. Now come on!" Shikamaru grabbed her arm and they both ran out a different door.

They found themselves right in the middle of the hallway of Wing 2.

"Which way?" Peachie asked.

"Um..." Shikamaru stared at a directory for a moment and began running to the right.

"Where are we going?" Peachie asked as they ran.

"Shush." Shika told her and kept running.

Shikamaru soon turned round a corner and down another hallway. He stopped in front of a room labeled 'Personnel Only.'

He turned the knob and it was not locked. "Wait here and watch for people." Shikamaru told Peachie and walked in the room and shut the door.

Peachie leaned against the wall. Suddenly the lights went out. Peachie almost screamed but realized this must be Shikamaru's plan.

Shikamaru opened the door and came out. He then shut the door, turning the knob, making sure it was locked.

"Shika! How could you do that?" Peachie begged to know.

They heard screaming from far away.

"Makes the game more interesting, don't you think?" Shikamaru smiled.

"So where to now?" Peachie asked.

Shikamaru looked both ways down the hall. "I was thinking about looking for an open terminal to go hide in a plane."

"You're thinking about..."Peachie began but Shika stuck his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Yeah, now shush or we'll get found." Shikamaru whispered.

Peachie moved his hand and scowled. "Why are we hiding?"

"It's fun. Plus it creeps everyone else out." Shikamaru smiled.

"I'm lost." Peachie sighed.

"Well come on!" Shikamaru walked down the hall way back to the corner to turn on the main hallway.

He stopped before turned and peeked around the corner. "Troublesome!" He whispered rather loud.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Peachie asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke and Sakura are coming." Shikamaru said fast and barely above a whisper. "They must know that's the power room...oh ya they would."

Peachie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the USO (United Services Organization). She then snuck into the coat room pulling Shikamaru behind her.

They heard someone bang on the door across the hallway. "They locked it! Oh Shikamaru you better run I'm so gonna get you!" Sasuke yelled.

Shikamaru started laughing. Sasuke apparently heard him. "Shikamaru! I heard that!"

Peachie elbowed Shika and he only laughed harder. "Oh you are impossible!" Peachie told him and then realized they were trapped in the closet.

"Come on Shika, we're trapped. They win." She looked at him.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru said. "Ah fine. Come on."

Shikamaru took Peachie's hand and they both walked out into the hallway where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

"Do you have the key?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke. Peachie hugged Shika. Sasuke unlocked the door and went inside, turning the power on. They heard an announcement moments later "Please return to Terminal A27 Wing2."

Sasuke joined Sakura, Peachie, and Shikamaru and they walked back together.

(Note to the reader. Sorry this chapter is really short and not as funny but Chapter 5 will defiantly be better!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

8:00am Chicago Airport

"This is so boring!" Angiru exclaimed!

It was morning and still snowing. Everyone sat in a circle talking.

"It's not like we can do anything to get out." Bethy pointed out.

"Hmm…" Peachie thought.

"Oh no! Not another one of Peachie's stupid ideas." Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey! They're better than anything you've said." Shikamaru yelled.

"Wait guys; let's listen to what she has to say!" Trowa yelled at them both.

Peachie thought for a moment more then looked up beaming at everyone. "Well we're all very board right now. So I've thought up a way for us to have some entertainment."

"Well?" Bethy asked.

"What is it!" Sakura pleaded.

"I'm throwing a party tonight. Its Christmas Eve remember? I'm gonna throw a party for all of you! I'll go shopping now to get the stuff except the food and drinks I'll get that later. While I'm setting up, you all can go shopping for presents!" Peachie said smiling.

"An awesome idea!" Angiru agreed.

"Totally!" Sakura agreed.

"All in favor?" Trowa asked. Everyone raised their hands, including Sasuke who did reluctantly. "Unanimous!"

Everybody cheered.

"I'll need some help, if you don't mind Angiru and Beth?" Peachie asked.

"We'd love too!" They said at the same time and began giggling.

"What about me?" Sakura whined.

"You need to stay and keep the boys in check." Peachie told her.

Sakura shrugged. Trowa, Sasuke, Kakashi and she soon disappeared down the hallway.

"Where are we supposed to get party stuff?" Angiru asked Peachie.

"I was thinking about making a Japanese party. We can get stuff at the Japan store. It's only a few doors down." Peachie explained.

"Kewl!" Bethy agreed. They all got up and started down towards the Japanese Store.

9:15am Chicago Airport

Sasuke, Trowa, Sakura, and Kakashi were all in the gift shop looking for presents. Shikamaru was next door in the electronics shop. Sakura had all her stuff picked out and wrapped and was sitting on the cash register counter. Sasuke and Trowa were hopeless in finding gifts and were still looking.

Sakura felt a tap on her should. She turned around to see who it was. Kakashi stood behind her smiling.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Shush!" he told her. "I need some help with presents. Can you help me?"

"Oh sure sure!" Sakura told him. They walked over to the Beanie Babies. "Let's get some of these!"

"But there's so many." Kakashi sound hopeless.

"Well it's easy. Frog for Beth. Bunny for Peachie." Sakura began stacking the little animals on his arms. "Dog for Sasuke. Cat for Shikamaru. Teddy for Angiru. Dragon for Trowa. And last but not least…..a fox for me!" Sakura went on and on picking out more and more for everybody, loading them on top of Kakashi's arms.

5:30pm Chicago Airport

Peachie and Angiru were still working on putting up the disco ball. Bethy had a boom box and had set it out in one of the chairs. They had set up tables for food, candy, cookies, and soda. Angiru had even dragged an artificial Christmas tree down from the Hallmark display window.

They finished around 6:00pm. Soon enough everybody showed up. Peachie was busy mixing the punch. Even Sasuke was impressed. It no longer looked like an Airport Terminal. They had put streamers and Japanese umbrellas and motifs everywhere.

Shikamaru came over and even kissed Peachie, everyone then noticed the mistletoe.

Kakashi brightened up. "Mistletoe anyone?" Everyone politely refused.

Bethy went over and put on some Christmassy Jazz Music. Angiru turned on the multicolor lights and the disco ball.

"Kewl!" Sakura exclaimed. "Come on Sasuke!"

"Come on what?" he asked her.

"Come on, let's dance!" She told him.

"Oh no! I'm not dancing!" Sasuke refused.

"Oh yes you are!" Sakura grabbed his arm and led him out onto what Peachie had marked off as the dance floor.

"It'd help if we had some better dance music." Kakashi pointed out.

Bethy then put on 'The Train'.

Soon everybody was dancing and having fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

1:15am Chicago Airport

Everyone was sitting around the little Christmas tree. Peachie and Angiru were handing out presents to people.

When everyone had unwrapped their presents, they all ended up with some CDs, beanie babies, Christmas cards, and chocolate.

Peachie looked at Trowa's watch. "Hey it actually is Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone!"

Peachie hugged Shikamaru. Sakura hugged Sasuke. Bethy hugged Trowa for a moment and Kakashi hugged Angiru, but no one noticed.

After the huggie scene was over there was an awkward silence. It was broken when Peachie got up to get some cookies.

"Um what are you doing?" Shika asked her.

"I'm getting sugar. Sugar makes me sleepy. Sugar is bad. Let's all eat sugar" Peachie said that all very fast.

"Um are you sure you're okay?" Shika asked her uncertain.

"Uh huh." Peachie sat back down next to Shikamaru. "I'm just fine." She said and fell over asleep.

"Well since the life of the party is out, lets all turn in." Angiru suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed and found a place to sleep.

9:00am Chicago Airport

Peachie was up and about making omelets on a travel stove. Soon everyone was up and having breakfast.

When everyone was Peachie sat down in a chair staring at everyone. It got really quiet all of a sudden.

"Oh goodness," Sasuke shook his head. "She's got another one of those ideas."

"Another idea?" Trowa asked in disbelief.

"Yes but first I'll need some time to talk things over with Shikamaru." Peachie answered. "So please wonder freely and don't come back till you hear the announcement."

Bethy, Sakura, Angiru, Trowa, and Kakashi all got up. Sasuke sat staring gloomily at Peachie.

"Oh get up Sasuke." Sakura told him and everybody left Shikamaru and Peachie alone.

"What have you got in mind Peachie?" he asked her.

"Help me start moving these benches and I'll explain……" She answered.

Kakashi and Angiru had found the Japanese store. Kakashi was in the back hoarding the sake.

Sakura and Sasuke found Angiru waiting outside.

"What is it Angiru?" Sakura asked.

Angiru sighed. "He's gone after the sake again."

"He better not touch my Vodka!" Sakura yelled and ran into the store.

Sasuke stared at where Sakura was standing. "Since when does she drink?"

"Kakashi must be a bad influence." Angiru said shaking her head.

Beth and Trowa were wondering around hopelessly lost.

"Boy I hope the others aren't wondering around hopelessly lost." Bethy said looking for any sings on civilization as we know it.

"Yes…oo look there's something!" He pointed to a doorway coming up on their left.

"Its an arcade!" Bethy raced ahead. "I'll play you in Pac Man."

"That's awesome and I'll totally beat you Bethy!" he ran towards the door.

Soon they were inside putting bad names on the high score list. (Truthfully neither of them would do such a thing but I would angel look)

10:30am Chicago Airport

Angiru and Sasuke stood waiting outside the Japanese Store.

"Um Sasuke?" she asked.

"What's up? Angiru?" he inquired. (Big words I know, sorry Hiroshi if you don't know what they mean ask Billy, he knows)

"Um do you think we should go check on them? They've been in there like almost an hour."

"Uh yah. Might be smart..." Sasuke said and they walked inside.

They found Sakura in the back giggling with a half empty Vodka bottle in hand. Kakashi lie on the floor making sleepy noises.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"SASUKE!" Sakura ran over and hugged him. When she was done hugging him she began rambling on.

"Oh gosh Sasuke it was horrible. There were bunnies everywhere! I tried to fend them off but they kept coming. Look! They got Kakashi too!"

"Err...bunnies?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"Yes! Lots of them! They got all the Vodka! I managed to save this though. I'm pretty sure they got all 'a Kakashi's sake too..." she rambled on.

"Um Angiru, can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sure."

"Take Sakura to the restroom and get her washed up." He said. "And I'll try to get Kakashi up."

"Okee." Angiru said and led a rambling Sakura out of the store.

Sasuke kicked Kakashi. Kakashi rolled over on the floor and groaned. Sasuke kicked him again. "For goodness sake get up!"

(And this is where Chapter Six ends.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Note to the Reader: Okay quite a bit of time has elapsed between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. Some events that have happened that have affected the story are as such  
Shikamaru broke up with Peachie. Angiru broke up with Kakashi, and I think that's it, but it really does affect how the story goes along and I'm just making sure that the reader does understand why Peachie and Shikamaru become distant all of a sudden and so on.

2:30 pm Chicago Airport

Tick! Tick! Tick! Peachie looked up. They were sitting in a circle telling Blond Jokes.

Tick! Tick! Tick! "Do you hear that?" she inquired.

Tick! Tick! Tick! "Yah what is that?" Trowa asked.

Tick! Tick! Tick! Sakura look thoughtful for a moment. "Ticky Ticky Ticky." She smiled.

Tick! Tick! BANG! "Holy crap! What the hell was that!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone got up and ran to the next terminal over.

"Holy crap!" Almost everyone exclaimed.

The End

(the end was added April 27th of 2006 for good measure)


End file.
